Surprises
by Love4everalways
Summary: Alex/Claire Tess/Nick Lots of different surprises in this story. Tess finds something out and Nick & Alex ask the two opposite sisters for their approval but for what? :) xx Read please...
1. Soul Mate

_Hey Guys, hope you like this story :)_

**At Drovers Run-**

Tess woke up and ran to the bathroom and threw up, as Claire walked in Tess said "I am fine." "Yeah right people don't just throw up for no apparent reason?" said Claire. "Well I didn't have tea last night so it probably cause I got a empty stomach" said Tess. "Yeah yeah whatever I gotta go get Charlotte up" said Claire. "Righto" whispered Tess.

Tess had a shower then started on breakfast, as Alex walked down the stairs and yelled "I smell food!" "Of course you do your a bloke." yelled Tess. Then Nick walked in she hasn't seen him since there last fight. "Morning Tess" Nick said. "Yeah morning" she said turning around and continuing cooking breakfast. "Morning Nick, Are you talking to Tess yet?" said Alex. "ALEX, shut up!" Tess yelled. "I gotta go see ya later guys, Claire?" said Alex. "Yeah babe?" replied Claire. "I gotta go the old man cant survive without me, love you." said Alex. "Love you too" said Claire. Tess continued cooking then Nick started talking to Claire "Hey Claire so what's it like living with my boofhead brother?" "Actually really good" she said with a smile. "yeah for you maybe" said Tess sarcastically. "Alright work to do bye" said Nick. "See ya Nick" yelled Claire as he got into his car and drove off.

Tess saddled Oscar up and then mounted him and headed off to Skinny Jim's to bring the sheep in to shear. She went down there and Claire was already there with Jodi and Kate starting to bring them in. As they got near the shearing sheds Tess felt very dizzy and fainted. Claire jumped of eagle in a flash and felt for her pulse she was still breathing luckily. Claire screamed out to Alex "ALEX!" "Oh no Tess, is she breathing?" Alex asked while picking Tess up off Oscar. "TESS! OMG what happened?" Nick yelled. "We don't know, she just fainted." Claire screamed. "Ok Jodi, Kate, Meg, Rob and the other shearers carry on with the shearing while we take Tess to the hospital" said Claire calmly. "Ok" they all said and with that they started shearing.


	2. Sister Talk

They arrive at the hospital, Nick was so worried as they took her in to the room. They all sat down and waited Claire had made a few calls to Drover's checking on the shearing which was going good. As the doctor came out and said "That they can all go in and see her." They all scattered into the room and all asked her if she was ok. "Yeah i am fine calm down but I there is something" she replied. "What can it be fixed?" asked Claire worried. "No it can't but it isnt a bad thing" she said. "Well?" Nick asked. "I am am Pregnant!" she said. "Really, that's great!" screamed Claire. Nick just sat there gobsmacked. "who's the dad? asked Alex. "Boy's can you give us girls some time?" asked Claire. "Sure babe love you both to bits" Alex replied giving them both kisses on the head while Nick walked out in a hurry.

"Is Nick the father Tess?" Claire asked. "yes there's been no-one else" replied Tess. "Ok you need to tell him I will send him in now" Claire said while walking out the door, "Claire, No!" Tess replied but it was to late she was already telling Nick to go in. As Nick walked in Tess was freaking out. "Hey, you gave us a scare back there baby McLeod" said Nick. "Yeh, gave myself one to" Tess laughed. "Yeah, so Claire said you wanted to talk to me" he replied. "Yeah umm, you know how when we were a umm item well I got pregnant..." There was awkward silence for about 2 minutes until Nick spoke "Are you sure?" was all he could get out. "Nick, there has been no-one else, I love you and you only your my soul mate." Nick was gobsmacked all he could say was "I love you too." They shared a long passionate kiss before Alex and Claire came back in "About bloody time you twos!" said Alex.


	3. Secrets

_1 week later-_

Tess was home at Drover's and Nick had been around everyday. Alex has practically moved in and Nick has stayed over a few nights.

The next morning Tess woke up with Nick staring at her "Hello you" she said. "Yeah bout time you woke up" he laughed. He pecked her on the lips before she ran to the toilet and threw up. "Morning Sickness hey?" Nick asked. "Yeah the one bad thing about pregnancy, oh and the birth." "Aww my boor baby" Nick laughed. "Don't you dare laugh this is all your fault Nick Ryan" Tess said sternly. "Mine how?" Nick replied. "You bloody Ryan's and your charms, you made this baby so it your fault I am sick!" "Sorry" he replied laughing. "Well i fell for it and still am falling" she laughed. "Let's get you in the bath and cleaned up missy" he said. "Ok" she replied.

Later that day Nick came back from Killarney and went inside to find Tess and Clare talking so he stayed behind the door and listened to there conversation "Yeah you and Nick are great together Tess stop worrying" Claire said. "Yeah I know but what he just changes his mind one day and walks out" Tess said. "Why would he Tess?, Nick is not like that" Claire stated. "But what if I have a secret that no-one know not even you" Tess said. "Tell me please Tess" Claire replied. "When we broke up I may of kissed Dave once but then that was it nothing else happened then i told him that it was a mistake and it will never happen again and he said ok and that was it we carried on as friends." Tess blurted out. "So it was just a kiss and why did you kiss him?" Claire asked. "I thought he was Nick" Tess replied. "So it should be fine just tell him, you guys weren't together then anyway" Claire said. "You dont need to tell me i heard it all" Nick said. "Niicck Hi" Claire said. "I umm was gonna tell you Nick, I promise." Tess said. "yeah I have to go back to Killarney we will talk tonight promise" nick replied and walked out. "He hates me" Tess said with tears dripping down her McLeod's cheeks. "Great why do I always have to be in the middle of these fights" Claire said rubbing her hands over her face.


	4. Lovebirds

Later that night-

Nick came over to drovers to talk to Tess. He walked up the stairs and into Tess' room "hey" Nick whispered. "Hey" Tess replied quietly. "I can't get angry at you Tess cause we broke up and we weren't together and you said nothing else happened so it is certain the baby is mine and we sorted it out, we are soul mates that's all I need to know. You love me and I love you." Nick said. "Aww Nick how did i get so lucky, I Love you too" Tess replied.

The next morning Nick woke up and Tess was gone. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and held Tess' hair back while she threw up. "Sorry didnt mean to wake you" Tess said. "No it is fine!" Nick said. After they both had showers and got dressed they headed down for breakfast. Claire and Alex were already up and were cooking bacon and eggs for everyone. "Morning lovebirds bit late getting up" Alex said with a cheeky smile on his face. "Actually Tess had morning sickness ya boofhead" Nick said smacking Alex on the back of the head. "Oww that hurt!" Alex whinged. "Here I will kiss it better for you baby" Claire said while kissing him on the head. "Get a bloody room you twos" Nick said. "I will dish the food up then since the rest of you are useless" tess said. "I will help you my lady" Nick said. After Breakfast they talked about the farms then Alex said "Alright Ladies and Nick I got to go the old bastard needs me" he said kissing Claire and giving Tess a peck on the cheek and Nick a pat on the back. "See ya baby" Claire said. "Bye Alex" Tess said giving Alex a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

_Please keep reading_


	5. Approval

later that day-

Tess woke up from her nap and made a cup of tea when she heard someone come in the door and it was Alex.

"Hey " He said as Tess' pregnancy was starting to show. "Gee thanks you sure do know how to make a woman feel good about themselves don't you. Cuppa?" she said. "Yes please" he replied.

They sat down and chatted about the farms and then Alex started to get a bit nervous and then he said "hey Tess umm i know usually you ask the father but can I have your approval to ask your sister to marry me" "Aww Alex of course you can have my big stubborn sister one less thing for me to worry about" Tess Laughed and hugged Alex and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Housey" Alex said picking her up and twirling her around. "Excuse me that is my girlfriend and the women carrying my baby" said Nick. "Sorry mate just a best friend hug" replied Alex. "No worries can I borrow you for a minute Alex?" Nick asked. "Yeah sure brother" Alex shrugged.

"Hey brother umm all the sheep at Killarney got out and have broke through the Drover's fence and made a lot of mess." Nick said. "Oh ok well I will help you out don't stress tell Claire and Tess it not that big of a deal" said Alex. "There is something else Alex I wanna ask Tess to marry me" said Nick. "Mate that's great I was gonna ask Claire as well that was what i was hugging Tess about I asked her for her permission" Alex said. "That's great, I just asked for Claire's permission as well and she said yes isn't this great" said Nick. The two brothers hugged each other and laughed. "Well what's going on out here having a wedding ceremony or something?" Claire laughed with Tess standing next to her. Nick and Alex both gave each other looks and ran to their ladies and kissed them.

_Please keep reading please do... :)_


End file.
